


New Girl to The Club

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Literature, clubs, monika's file, sayori is club president, so-, thingy, yet monika is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Monika is new to the club, yet she isn't at all...
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 13





	1. Monika: Part 1

_Hey club,_

_Monika here. I believe you've noticed a few changes in our reality. Yuri is_ _the_ _vice president_ _and_ , of course, your president, Sayori.  
 _You must_ _be_ _wondering_ _why_ _I_ _opened this like a president. Well,_ _I_ _was one. I lead the club long before I killed you all._

_I'm_ _Monika. We've never met, I know you well though._

_Love, Monika._

_\-------------_

Sayori was cleaning up after a meeting. "H-hey," A Nervous Voice came from the doorway. It was shaky, almost broken English.

"Hm, hi!" Sayori said. Her eyes set on a nervous looking girl with brown hair and a pale blue bow, Monika. A face she's seen around the school, mostly today, but she had seen her from the corner of her eye in dark rooms. "How can I help you?" Sayori asked. She placed her books down. She walked over.

"Is this the literature club?" Monika asked. She was being quiet. A glance back set off the alarm bells in Sayori's brain.

"Yes, why?" Sayori asked. "Are you okay?" Sayori looked behind Monika, nothing. Why was she avoiding eye contact

Monika put something behind her back. It looked like a letter, but Sayori couldn't be sure. "Uh, hehe," Monika laughed nervously. She pulled on her blazer collar. "I'm fine. Can I join the club maybe?" Monika asked.

Sayori nodded. She was quiet. "I'm Sayori, welcome to the Club." She picked up a stack of books. It looked heavy. She struggled with them. She looked embarrassed. She was trying to impress a new club member.

"Let me help you with that!" Monika said. She walked over. She took the books from Sayori and she took them over to the closet. "Where do you want these?" She held them with such ease.

"Under the Manga shelf," said Sayori with a gleeful smile. Sayori looked at Monika. "Are you an athlete?" She questioned. She tilted her head.

"Heheh, yeah," Monika giggled. She placed them exactly where Sayori wanted them. Different than she would have organized it, but still nice and neat.

"I never see you in after school sports," Sayori said. She came up behind Monika and she crossed her arms.

"I do- uhh, city club sports!" Monika said. She seems hesitant. She didn't know, which to 'join,' but she was on a team now.

"The city club doesn't have sports anymore, are you talking about professional clubs?" Sayori asked. She looked smug like she had called Monika out.

"Yeah, that's my club. Sorry, I'm new here!" Monika said. "Am I in the Literature club?" She asked. Her hand gestured to the room.

"Of course, see you tomorrow!" Sayori said with a smile. She was practically pushing her out the door.

This new person was not well-liked to Sayori. She was smarter and she was better than her. She made Sayori feel like a Vice-president.

Sayori wasn't a big fan of that. No one should be.


	2. Monika (part 2)

The next day had come. An amazing day for poetry and writing, it was really just a cloudy, rainy day outside.

Sayori walked into club first thing after school.

Monika walked in right after her with the normal pep in her step. She casually handed the letter to Sayori. "You need the truth," Monika said. 

Sayori opened the letter and started to read it. "Excuse me?" She said, looking at Monika.

Monika grabbed out her own phone showing her a Photo of all of them with a time stamp.

Sayori looked dumbfounded at the slightly taller woman before her.

Monika smirked. She shook it off. "No- no- MC is gone," she mumbled. She groaned. Her green eyes glancing away.

"W-what's going on?" Yuri asked. She had just walked in without either of them noticing.

"Hi, I'm Monika," Monika said. Her emotions perked right up. A familiar face.

"I'm Yuri," Yuri said. Shd gave an anxious smile as she reached for w strand of hair.

"Monika is some sort of-" sayori was interrupted by Monika's hand making a sigh that only meant shush.

"I'm from the south," Monika said. "I just moved here." She removed her hand. She glanced at Yuri. "Right, Sayori?" 

"Oh, heheh- yep." Sayori's eyes glanced away. Her eyes on Monika.

Monika had a smile. She was able to control them.. no no, can't control them.

She had to control herself so she didn't become what she had been mere days ago. weeks? years? that doesn't matter, she had to warn them.

Sayori gave Monika an awkward smile. She was going to have to be the one she talked to for a while about this. She was going to have to be the one she told first. 

Monika glanced around at a slow pace. The room was less organized then a hse had it. Sayori had not picked up the skill from Monika's persoanlity. 

Yuri llooked at Monika. "What brings you to the literature club?" She questioned. 

"Well I lead the Literature Club in my old school so I was trying to find a place that made me feel at home," Monika said with a slight smile. 

"It became a love curse and there was a mass murder due to a club member going haywire and basically killing everyone off," Monika said with a frown. "I was the only one left, a year after I moved here." Monika shrugged. 

Sayori looked at Monika in disbelief. "N-no way, how did that even happen?" Sayori said. 

Monika sighed. "It was over this guy called MC." She winked at Sayori.

"Can you tell me about this later," Sayori asked. Her gentle blue eyes were making Monika feel guilty again. She was guilty.

"Of course," Monika hummed. She glanced at Yuri. "I presume you like horror novels." She smiled. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow saying, "How did you know that?" 

"Simple clues, like your knife in your bag." Monika pointed to her bag. "You wouldn't happen to use that on yourself, would you?" 

"I-" Yuri paused. "What?"

Monika smiled and hummed out, "I know your intentions." She smiled.

Sayori felt sweat go down her face. How much does this monika girl know??!? She glanced up at Monika, then yuri. "Like to cut a cupcake in half?" She asked.

Monika went silent for a minute. "Yes." She smiled at Sayori. 

Sayori let out a sigh of relief. "Anyways, how are you, Yuri?" she asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Yuri asked.

"I'm doing great."

Monika slipped her the letter then walked away. 

This club member was going to be odd, wasn't she. Sayori thought. She shook her head. That wasn't selfish.

She sighed. "Okay, Sayori." She started. "Before I forget-" Monika stopped once Sayori started talking. 

"Why did you have to tell them?" Sayori shouted. "Its not so easy to get the person you love when they know!" She yelled.

Monika stepped back. She was taken aback. "You don't understand, Sayori." She said, reaching her hand out. "This will change everything." She mumbled. "No one will die, no one will get hurt, no one will-" Monika went silent. 

"Fine..." Sayori yelled, before being cut off by a small red string wrapping around her arms. "Uwa-!" She gasped. "Y-you are-" she froze. 

Yuri and Natsuki were perplexed. 

Monika brought up several floating screens lined in green with a black background. "I dont want to delete you." She looked at sayori. "Dont make me." She retracted the string. 

"Believe me, I would be pissed if I got deleted," Natsuki said. "Right, Yurinator." She laughed and sat down. 

Yuri nodded and sat down. She really never seemed to talk. She shut her mouth and kept herself quiet she was really. She looked... scared. 

Monika never meant to scare them... she guessed it was only an accident. Today's club day, will be different.


End file.
